Harvest Hetalia
by Donut Na-chan
Summary: England sudah bosan jadi orang melarat, lalu ia mencoba untuk mengubah nasibnya dengan bertani! WARNING:OC, OOC, ngaco, dll. RnR!


**Harvest Hetalia**

Disclaimer : Axis Powers Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

Harvest Moon © Yasuhiro Wada

Warning : OC, OOC, ngaco, dll

* * *

Terdapatlah desa yang tentram, indah, dan damai bernama Desa Hetalia, hiduplah seorang pengangguran yang mempunyai alis yang tebal, sebut saja dia England. Kehidupan England sangatlah sulit dikarenakan lapangan kerja di Desa Hetalia yang makin lama makin sempit, sehingga ia terpaksa jadi pengangguran.

"Huaaahhmm........ pagi ini sih cerah, tapi hari ini nggak ada kerjaan lagi........."

Dulu England pernah mencoba untuk bertani, tapi karena suatu faktor (yaitu malas), semua tanamannya mati. Akhirnya England memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di pagi hari, siapa tahu di tengah jalan ada yang nawarin pekerjaan.

"Oh iya gue kan belum sarapan, enaknya beli makanan apa ya?"

Dia bingung mau makan apa dengan uangnya yang pas-pasan, maunya sih murah, enak dan bergizi, sampai dia berhenti di sebuah rumah makan 'Maple Pancake'.

"Maple Pancake? Apaan tuh? Ah siapa tahu makanannya enak, murah lagi!" Akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam rumah makan itu.

"Permisi, halo, sepada, enibadi hoommm????? Yah kok nggak ada orang sih? Apa mungkin masih tutup? Ah ya sudah, nggak jadi aja!"

Sang pemilik rumah makan itu cuma pundung di pojokan.

"Hmmm.....makan apa ya?? Pokoknya enak, mahal dikit nggak apa-apa deh!"

England masih bingung dengan tujuan acara wisata kulinernya, karena saking bingungnya dia memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan sendiri (kenapa nggak daritadi!?). Lalu ia pergi ke sebuah toko untuk membeli bahan makanan.

"Selamat datang, aru!"

"A...iya, iya selamat datang kembali."

"Namaku China,pemilik toko ini aru! Mau beli apa? Roti, telur atau racun tikus?"

"E.....ya, ya salam kenal, biar saya milih dulu."

Yang dilakukuan England cuma muter-muter toko, dis sendiri bingung mau masak apa.

"Enaknya masak apa ya?"

Akhirnya England memutuskan untuk membuat Scone.

"Ini, terima kasih atas kedatangannya aru!"

"Ya, sama-sama."

Baru saja England mau keluar dari toko itu............

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa?"

"Uangnya kurang..."

* * *

"Huuh! Kenapa sih aku harus jadi orang miskin!? Adanya cuma sengsara sama malu doang!"

Sekarang England berada di tepi danau yang letaknya di belakang rumahnya. Lalu ia melempar batu yang tidak berdosa itu ke danau sebagai pelampiasan atas kemarahannya. Tiba-tiba muncul makhluk dari dalam danau.

" Woi, enak aja nglempar batu ke rumah orang!"

"S...siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah penghuni danau ini, namaku Sealand!"

"Aku England, soal batu tadi maaf ya."

"Yaahh.....sudahlah, sudah jadi langganan korban lemparan batu. Ngomong-ngomong kamu kenapa sih?"

"Aku sudah capek jadi orang miskin, wahai penghuni danau, apakah kau tahu caranya jadi orang kaya!!??"

"Ya kagak tahulah, gue kan bukan dukun!"

"Kalau gitu kasih saran atau apa kek!"

"Emmm......saranku sih kamu bertani aja, untuk memanfaatkan potensi desa kita ini, siapa tahu kamu akan membuka lapangan baru sehingga mengurangi tingkat pengangguran desa ini, kalau tingkat pengangguran turun, tingkat kriminalitas juga ikut turun. Dan kalau kamu sukses, hasil panen bisa dijual bahkan di ekspor untuk menambah devisa negara, dan yang terpenting........gue ini ngomong apa!!!???"

"Intinya bertani kan? Tapi dulu gue udah nyoba bertani, tapi gagal terus..."

"Makanya yang rajin ngurusinnya, jangan malas! Udah ya aku mau pulang ke rumah, dah!"

Lalu sang penguni danau lenyap ditelan danau (?).

"Apa aku harus bertani lagi ya??"

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, England memutuskan untuk bertani kembali, ia bermaksud untuk membeli bibit tanaman di toko milik China.

"Aduh, bingung! Mau ke tokonya China, tapi gue kan masih ngutang disana! Lagipula uangku juga sudah titik darah penghabisan"

Akhirnya England mencoba untuk berhutang kepada tetangganya yang cuma berjualan ayam dan makanan hewan, yaitu keluarga ASEAN.

Tok Tok Tok.

"Permisi, Assalamualaikum."

"Ya, Wa'alaikumsalam."

"Ano......Indonesia, selamat siang...."

"Siang, untuk apa kamu kesini lagi?"

"Aku kesini untuk.............."

"Untuk apa? "

"Untuk..............."

"Kuhitung sampai tiga, 1.......2......."

"Oke, oke! Aku kesini untuk ngutang!"

"Hah? Ngutang lagi? Lo pikir utang lo yang sebelumnya udah dibayar?"

"Eh...belum sih....."

"Ya udah! Lunasin dulu tuh utang, baru ngutang lagi! Enak aja ngutang melulu!"

"Ana~~~, ada apa ini ribut-ribut, gangguin orang lagi tidur aja."

Tiba-tiba Thailand ikut nimbrung.

"Ini lho, England mau ngutang lagi, padahal utangnya dulu belum dilunasin!"

"Oh.........mau ngutang lagi?"

"Hehe....iya, tapi gue janji, kali ini semua utangku akan gue lunasi!"

"Bener ya??"

"Iya!"

"Kalau gitu aku mau aja sih, tapi......."

"Tapi apa?"

"Dikenakan bunga 99%"

Akhirnya England terpaksa pergi ke Toko milik China tanpa uang sepeser pun.

* * *

"Mau apa kau kembali, aru!? Berhutang lagi!?"

"Kali ini aku mohon dengan sangat!!! Pasti hutang itu akan aku lunasi!!"

"Tidak bisa, aru!"

"Aku mohon~~~~!"

Karena merasa iba dengan keadaan England yang sangat teramat mengenaskan, ia membolehkan England berhutang lagi, tetapi ia dikenankan bunga sebesar 90%, nggak jauh amat sama Thailand.

"Akhirnya! Aku bisa juga mambelinya~~~! Pokoknya besok gue mulai bertani kembali, pokoknya gue harus jadi orang sukses!, gue capek melarat terus!"

Dan kisah England untuk mengubah nasibnya dimulai.

**-To Be Continued-**

**

* * *

  
**

Akhirnya bisa publish ni fanfic jugaaaa~~~!!! Tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi waktu main Harvest moon. Maaf kalau membosankan, dan banyak typo-nya, saia terima kritik dan saran anda melalui reviews!

Ayo reviews!!


End file.
